I'm Afraid to Answer It Eppy 1:
by Christmaskids
Summary: The team  Sarge, Eddy, Sergio, Sam and Donna  enters the office for their morning meeting.  You can hear the phone ringing off the hook, and no one is picking it up. All eyes turn to look at the desk area and are wondering why the desk is empty.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm Afraid to Answer It" A flashpoint eppy.

Summary:

The team (Sarge, Eddy, Sergio, Sam and Donna) enters the office for their morning meeting. You can hear the phone ringing off the hook, and no one is picking it up. All eyes turn to look at the desk area and are wondering why the desk is empty. Sarge is getting frustrated with the ringing as Jules appears running up the hallway and goes to the desk and grabs the phone and gets the shock of her life.

Act 1

It's morning at the SRU, as the team enters the office for their morning meeting. You can hear the phone ringing and ringing and no one is picking it up to answer it. Sarge starts shouting "Winnie! Are you going to get that; it's not going to answer itself".

Jules is running a little late and comes charging up the hallway towards the desk and grabs the phone. Everyone is looking at her so she smiles back as Sarge shakes his head. Strategic Response Unit, may I help you. A male voice begins to speak: If you want to help your friend, you better listen up. Jules gets a shocked look on her face and waves to Sarge to come to the desk quickly. She continues her conversation: Yes Sir, who's my friend.

Jules pushes the speaker phone button as Sarge gets closer to the desk and can hear what the man has to say. The guys (Eddy and Sam) heads to the desk area right behind Sarge, Spike gets up and sneaks down the hallway and disappears into one of the rooms. Donna and Wordy sit at the conference table wondering what in the heck is going on.

The man on the other end of the phone begins to speak again: I got your cute little lady from the desk and I'm going to kill her if you don't do what I say. Jules gets a worried look on her face. What do you want me to do? Sir!.

Sarge attempts to grab the phone from Jules but she continues talking with the man and turns away from Sarge. I'm listening she says. Sarge has a disgusting look on his face, and lets Jules continue but takes his cap off and rubs his head.

The man comes back with: Put that asshole on the phone next to you. Now! Sarge looks around to see where Sam and Eddy are. Signals to Eddy that he sees us, slowly he turns around and walks away just a few feet to see if the man can still see him. The man speaks: Of course I can see you, I'm not stupid, my eyes are all over that office.

Ed points to Donna and Wordy, still sitting in the chairs in the conference room and signals them to stay where they are. Donna takes out her cell phone and signals to Eddy call me. Ed takes out his cell phone and calls whispering to Donna. Call the Chief of Police and tell them Winnie has been kidnapped. He has a camera on us and knows every move we make. So don't you move from that area cause I don't think he knows you two are in there.

Donna says: copy that and hangs up the phone and notifies the Chief of Police. Donna and Wordy exchange words about Winnie being kidnapped.

Sarge finally grabs the phone from Jules and begins negotiating with the man on the phone. This is Sargeant Gregory Parker. Who am I speaking with? The muffled voice answers back: You don't need to know who I am, just listen up. I know who you are so do what I say and she won't get hurt. Got it Sarge!

The man starts speaking again. I want you to get the mechanical robot you have and bring her to me. You have one hour, or your girl will be dead. Sarge; Okay, Okay. Where do you want me to bring her and why?

None of your business, why. Just do it. Get her ready and I will call you back in five minutes for the location. The man hangs up the phone and Sarge gets a dial tone on his end.

Sarge whispering to the guys; don't talk loud, just whisper. I think he has a camera and the office is bugged. Donna looks out the window towards Sarge and he signals to them to stay where they are, he can't see ya. You are going to be our go through. Spike! Where are you?

Spikes answer in a very low voice, I'm in the doorway of the supply room. He can't see me. Do you want me to get babycakes ready for transport? Sarge says; "Get her ready as fast as you can. Sarge turns to Eddy in amazement. How did that guy get Winnie? Ed answers maybe on the way to work or as she came into the building this morning. He might have been stalking her for awhile. The office is now in array, don't know where to stand, can't move and every time the phone rings, they are afraid to answer it.

Spike appears with babycakes in the hallway. She's ready. I fixed her up with no hands cell phone capabilities. Just in case Winnie gets close enough. She can talk into it or signal us. We can also see her instantly with the screen and know her location with the GPS system I installed. Eddy joins in the conversation and says "RIGHT ON SPIKE - GOOD JOB".

The phone starts ringing again. Just before Sarge grabs the phone he says "I'm Afraid to Answer it" and on the 3rd ring he picks it up. Strategec Response Unit, Sargeant Gregory Parker speaking. The man states: I see you have that mechanical thing ready for me. You better not pull any tricks or I will kill her.

Where's the rest of the team, Sarge? I only see 2 team members and they are both guys, where's the other two girls, and the other 2 men? Are they up to no good? They better not be, cause I am watching every freaking move you make.

One team member is right here. Don't you see her? She is standing a few feet from me on my right. Oh I see what you'r trying to do. Don't get smart with me, you idiot. I will kill her. Where's the other one?

The other girl called in sick today. You know it's the flu season and all. Okay, I didn't see her at all yet, so maybe she did call in.

What about the other team members? There's like three guys missing.

Ed looks around checking where Wordy is sitting and where Spike and Sam are standing, cause the kidnapper can't see them at all. Boss he can't see them, so the camera has to be stuck on viewing the desk area only. Sarge continues his conversation.

So where do you want me to bring the mechanical thing. I want you Sarge to personally bring her and leave her on the corner of Young and Dundas. You have 30 minutes to get her there. Get back into your truck and disappear. I will call you as soon as I get that thing to my destination. Okay Sarge states. What about my girl? Are you going to leave her on the corner. Hell no! . You will have to wait for my call.

The man hangs up the phone and all Sarge hears is a dial tone. Turning to Ed states he couldn't even see Jules a few feet from me. Ed's cell phone beeps. Donna is texting him the Constable and that the phone can't be traced.

Ed begins to think that the man is going to leave and pick up babycakes. So maybe he working alone.

Sarge tells the guys as soon as he leaves start looking for any bugs or camera, don't dismantle it, I don't want him to know we are on to him. He can't be in two places at the same time like driving and watching us.

Sarge grabs the remote control and starts walking down the hallway with babycakes right behind him. Sarge begins to talk to babycakes. Your on your own out there. So listen to me. You have to get Winnie's location. So we can rescue her. OMG I'm talking to a freaking machine. I'm losing it. Sarge shakes his head.

Spike comes back with "That's okay Sarge, I do it all the time. She listens and doesn't complain about anything. Sarge gives Spike a weird look and says she better not malfunction or I will dismantle her myself. Sarge enters the elevator with babycakes and disappears out of site.

Eddy and Sam start looking for bugs as Spike joins them. Spike comes across something a real bug with a hundred legs, pointing to the bug on the back of Winnie's computer.

Spike comes up with a idea about recording their voices and plug it into the phone by the desk.

Ed and Sam walk over to a room full of supplies and grabs a tape recorder and starts taping their voices on it. Sam says "I can't find anything". Eddy looks at Spike, as Spike points to the bug on Winnie's computer.

Ed continues to walk to Winnie's desk area and places the plug into the phone. Ed talks with Spike about not finding anything. I killed the daddy long legs, Spike. The phone begins to ring

Jules gets the phone, a man's voice stating he has the wrong number. Wrong number, you idiot. Jules hangs up the phone.

Sarge gets to his destination and lets babycakes out of his truck. People begin to stop and stare at this mechanical thing being left on a corner.

Babycakes turns around and raises his head to check out his location. People are just looking and wondering what the hell is this thing doing.

One woman jumps when Babycakes goes towards her.

Sarge uses his cell phone and calls Eddy. I left babycakes check with Spike to see if he has visual. Not so loud Eddy he can hear you. Not anymore boss, Spike took care of that. Found bug, still looking for camera. I am on my way back to the office. Copy that Boss.

Sarge enters the hallway from the elevator and looks around at Donna and Wordy still sitting in the conference room, Spike,Eddy and Sam looking around for the camera. Where's Jules Sarge states. Has anyone seen her?

Sam walks up and says she went to the ladies room about maybe 10 minutes ago.

Yell in there and see if she is okay. Sam heads to the ladies room and opens the door and yells in. Jules everything okay in there? No one answers and he opens the door and walks in, then Sam spots a cloth on the floor.

Eddy she is not in here, but come and look at this. Jules is gone. Sam exits and opens every door in the hallway and cannot find Jules. Eddy she is nowhere to be found.

Sarge shaking his head "there are 5 of you here and you don't know where Jules went. I'm not a baby sitter you know, you're a team, watch each other's back. Damn come on you guys, get with it. Sam looks at Ed, Ed looks at Sarge as Wordy looks at Donna. Sarge yells into the conference room " Is Donna okay? I'm okay Sarge, but I do need a potty break.

Sarge tells Donna go ahead but have Sam check the room first so you don't go disappearing. Or maybe I should, can't trust anyone around here. Donna follows Sam to the ladies room and waits by the door as Sam checks it out. Sam comes out and Donna enters.

Sarge also realizes there is more than one kidnapper now, one is picking up babycakes.

I wonder if they got to there destination yet.

The other just took Jules. He is after the girls so watch Donna. Don't let her out of your sight. Donna comes back to the conference room and gives a high 5 everything is okay.

Sam in amazement and pointing upward finds the camera. Spike lets check the GPS on babycakes. To my office boss, lets check it out. WOW Spike yells they are at the warehouse on Front street, remember where they took you hostage.

A picture pops up on the screen giving a view of the warehouse where they see Winnie and Jules tied up to a pole and unconscious, babycakes is right in front of them pacing back and forth.

Come on babycakes, Spike says "Do your thing". Babycakes puts her head up and rotates around to visualize the inside of the warehouse, who's there and what is there. Good girl focus on the guy standing on the right by the table. Babycakes zooms in on his face and Spike prints it out for a face recognition. You are the best Spike, don't know what we would do with you. Thanks boss.

Babycakes does a 360 and visualizes the other guy leaving the building, but can't get a face and disappears out the door and the other guy right behind him. You can hear the car motor starting up and peeling out. Ed states "What are they up to now"? Now they both left the building.

Spike can you talk to babycakes at all and have her understand you? Of course I can. Just listen. Hey sweetie, this is me your buddy, say hello to the girls, wake them up. I don't believe this Eddy says, you turned her into a human.

Babycakes continues to talk to the girls. "hey girls, I'm here, wake up, come on wake up for me".

Jules and Winnie start moving around and open their eyes to babycakes. Hey babycakes Jules says. Babycakes puts her arm up towards Jules and shows her a keypad. A keypad, it's a phone. Jules pushes some numbers on the keypad and activates the cell phone capabilities. Hey who's there? Jules it's Spike. Talk into the hand so I can hear you better. Okay.

Babycakes begins pacing back and forth as if she is going to malfunction. Oh I hope they didn't do anything to her. She is acting strange. We are going to get you out of there Jules just hang in there. They are on the way to get Donna. We made believe we were still out until they left.

Jules talks into the hand about what she learned and that they are going to use babycakes in a bank heist and blow up the vault. Donna heads up to the computer room with the printout of the facial recognition hands it to Sarge and then turns around and heads towards the hallway and disappears. Eddy recognizes the guy. It's the freaking janitor. That's how he knows the office.

Ed and Sarge exchange glances at each other and shake their heads in disbelief. Eddy says "How did he get Jules, he had to overpower her, cause she wouldn't let anyone get that close to her.

A loud crash you can hear echoing down the hallway, as Ed and Sarge run out into the hallway to find the elevators doors closing and the supply room door smashed in and a white cloth on the floor in front of the elevator. Oh shit, they got Donna. Call security for a lock down immediately.

Sarge takes his cap off and begins to rub his head again, Eddy is pissed off and smacks the wall. They both look at each other is disbelief. WTF they say together. All three girls are gone. Eddy states yea but the wrong three girls to take. You know how Jules gets when she is pissed off. Sarge begins to say something "Right under our freaking noses, they get the girls." Yea but they drugged them, cause there is no way those girls would let men take advantage of them. They can take care of themselves, that's for sure. Sam says: I feel sorry for the guys. Jules has one hell of a temper.

Act II will be up shortly. Hope you enjoyed Act 1. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

The Team is on a hunt looking for all the bugs and camera, as Sarge delivers Babycakes to her destination. They now realize there is more than one person behind this. The kidnappers now have Winnie and Jules tied up in the warehouse and Donna is now on the way there. What else can happen?

ACT 2

Inside the warehouse sits Jules and Winnie tied up, Babycakes pacing back and forth.

Jules waking up spots Babycakes. With a muffled voice.

Babycakes! How did u get here?

Babycakes starts going towards the door and heads back to where the girls are. The door flings open and the two guys enter carrying Donna, gagged and duck tape on her hands and feet.

Winnie begins to wake up!

Jules whispers to her:

Make believe your still out.

The 1ST man walks into the warehouse and starts talking to the girls.

Well girls, you got company, guess who?

The girls start moving around as if they are waking up.

The guys plop Donna down in a chair next to the girls and go towards the table that was brought there. Water bottles and snacks sitting on the table.

Spike receives a visual from Babycakes showing Donna being carried into the warehouse.

He prints out a facial recognition of the two guys carrying her.

Jules is starting to get an attitude and starts kicking trying to get the duck tape off her ankles. Her screams are muffled but you can understand exactly what she is saying just by looking into her eyes.

Ed and Sarge notice what she is doing. Sarge begins to speak.

No! Jules, No! No! No! What are you doing?

Hey she is tuff, boss. She'll get them out of there if she has to kick her way out.

The guys at the warehouse check the duck tape on the girls to see if they are getting loose and grab the remote and start to control Babycakes. They head towards the door with Babycakes in front of them, controlling every mood she makes.

The 1st man exiting the building starts to speak.

Hey it's close to the mall isn't it?

As the 2nd man responds.

Yea. The guys and Babycakes disappear out of site.

You can hear more muffled screams from Jules, Winnie and Donna.

Each girl is trying to get loose and you can hear "OH MAN COME ON".

As the tape rips on Jules feet. She wiggles out of the ropes and stands up, knocking the table over after kicking it. She loose.

Jules runs to the door and slowly opens the door to see what's going on outside.

The van pulls away with the two men in it. She memorizes the plate number, color of van and make.

We are out of here ladies.

Let's go.

Jules heads back towards the girls and helps gets the tape off of them.

Donna and Winnie stand up and all three head to the door

You can hear a sound of a motor running and doors slamming.

The doors fly open and in come the three guys walking right into the girls.

Jules whispers.

Oh No. They are back!

Jules, Donna and Winnie surprise the guys and start punching, drop-kicking and knocking the guys to the floor.

Winnie notices that it's not the guys that took them. As they start fighting back.

The guys freak out grabbing the girls and try to hold them down, but things aren't going their way they planned.

Jules breaks loose and grabs one of the guys. Who are you? What are you doing here?

The man doesn't answer.

Donna grabs the 2nd guy as Winnie grabs the 3rd guy.

All three men are now in a head lock.

The guy Donna has in a head lock starts yelling:

Just checking to see who's here. That's all.

The guy Jules has in a head lock yells out:

Yea lady that's all, Just checking on the warehouse.

The guys are tuff and hard to hold down as they break loose from the girls and they start kicking butt.

You can hear groaning sounds, and the chairs tumbling over.

But Jules goes haywire and gets loose and starts kicking their butt and puts one guy down and handcuffs him.

Winnie and Donna are holding their own.

Jules goes to help with the other guys. Need some help girls?

First she goes towards Winnie. Winnie is sitting on the back of the guy pulling his hair as Donna is wrestling with the other guy on the floor.

Jules goes into fighting mode and starts kicking ass big time. Taking on the 2nd guy with karate chops (punching, kicking, knee and elbow strikes, and opened-handed knife hands). Talk about being a Power Ranger. Come on, bring it on, you idiot.

You can see the expression on Jules face that she wants to kill the guy. Jules temper starts to boil and a few more vital point strikes, the guy drops to the floor with a thump. Okay! that did it!

Jules heads over to where Donna is and start kicking that guy's butt as Donna grabs him and handcuffs him. Donna looks at Jules and says: Right on Jules, thanks.

Winnie grabs the guy she has laid out on the floor and handcuffs him. There lays three guys on the floor handcuff, bloody and bruised.

Jules, Winnie and Donna get a breather and hear sirens as they head to the door to check and see if the sirens are heading their way.

You can picture in your head the SUV'Ss heading to the warehouse, various streets in Toronto, you can hear the squealing of tires as the SUV'S pull into the lot and Sam,Eddy,Sarge,Wordy and Spike jumping out of their vehicles and head towards the doors as the girls come out.

The girls are pretty missed up with ripped uniforms, bruises and shit ass grins on their faces as they walked out of the building to the waiting team members. Hey girls and she speaks: It's the team

Sarge begins to speak:

You girls okay. As a smile comes on Jules face. Talk about me being late for work! What took you so long boss?

Sarge gives a strange look at Jules and shakes his head.

The girls and Sarge walk out of the building as the rest of the team handle the three guys bringing them to the waiting police cars.

Here's the plate number, make and model of the van, boss. They just took off not more than few minutes ago.

These guys showed up unexpectedly Donna says, but we kind of kicked butt. Jules handled this guy and I think he might need some medical attention.

Spike behind the wheel of the squad truck, turns around to look in the back seat and shakes his head at the girls in amazement as they enter the back of the truck.

Eddy and Sarge jump into their SUV and Wordy jumps into his.

A conversation between Eddy and Sarge. WOW! Did you see what Jules did to that guy?

The boss grinning: Yea, she kicked ASS, didn't she's!

Yea and the other two, OMG! I wouldn't want to get any of them mad at me!

Backing trucks up they exiting parking area and some various streets of Toronto, the covered parking area of the SRU.

Sarge looks at Jules! You had me for a minute, thought you were going to do something stupid; your tuff, your tuff Jules!

Jules with a smart ass grin says: Yea! No man is going to kick my ass. Sarge gives each girl a hug and a pat on the back.

Well Sarge says to the girls: I'm glad you girls are safe, but I want all three of you to get checked out at the hospital, you have some nasty bruises on your face.

Eddy says to the other team members: Let's get to work and find Babycakes.

Donna remembers what one of the guys said. I have a funny feeling they are going to go the bank on Younge. They mentioned something about the mall.

Sam and Spike look at the girls and ask how they are doing. As Eddy and Wordy approach. They all answered: I'm fine, how about you guys?

The girls want to find Babycakes and put off going to the hospital.

The SUV'S all head towards the mall on Young as they witness a commotion at the corner of Young and Dundas. A few people are gathering at the corner and yelling about something and waving us down

Sarge and Eddy pull up next to the curb in front of the mall as Sarge points to Wordy and Sam to go around the other side and park on the opposite side of the street just down a ways from the bank.

Sarge gets out of his SUV and heads up to the corner to ask what's going on. Hey what's the problem?

A woman answers hysterically. They are robbing the bank. I looked into the windows as I passed and saw them with weapons and this robot.

A man says that the robot is not cooperating, and going back and forth, like it is pacing back and forth and scared.

Another man says: Yea, its screaming, NO! NO! NO!

Sarge takes out his cell phone and begins to talk into the phone. This is Sgt. Gregory Parker with the SRU Unit. Hey we have a bank robbery on Younge Street next to the mall. No alarms have been sounded yet. We are at location waiting for backup.

A few seconds goes by and you can hear sirens coming in the background. Sarge once again picks up his cell phone and calls to tell them turn off the sirens and approach with caution as they pull up behind the squad truck.

Eddy tells the people to leave the area and wait down the street away from any danger. The Constable gets out of his squad car and heads up to where Sarge is standing and starts talking to Sarge: Sarge tells the Constable: These are the ones that kidnapped our girls out of the SRU office this morning and also have our bomb detecting robot.

As the Constable responds: You tracked them to here. How are the girls, Sarge? Sarge responds okay but they are all worried about Babycakes and won't get checked out until we find her.

Yes Sir we did on Donna's recommendation. Donna heard them say something about the mall and figured they were going to rob the bank there and use Babycakes to blow up the vault

Eddy walks up to the location where the Constable and Sarge are discussing the plan

Ed starts a conversation with the boss. Hey! Boss, Jules said that's the truck parked right in front of the bank door. just as Ed finishing talking you hear a big explosion coming from the bank.

All three men start running back to the trucks parked along the sidewalk.

A view of inside the squad truck shows the sad look on the girls faces, Spike is at the wheel in shock and eyes filling up with tears as he speaks: OH no! They killed Babycakes.

Act III will be coming shortly. Please review. Hope your enjoying my eppy of Flashpoint.


	3. Chapter 3

SUMMARY: The girls are safe and with Spike in the Command Truck, parked a few hundred feet from the bank. The rest of the Team is in front of the Mall; Standing there with shocked looks on their faces as the fire department and the Swat Team pull up in front of the bank.

Act III

The Firemen opens the doors as smoke bellows out of them. They enter the building and in a few minutes the Swat Team enter. The CEO of the Bank starts leading patrons out of the smokey building. Some coughing, some are dirty from smoke and some are bloody from flying debris.

You can hear The Swat Team yelling back and forth as they enter different rooms of the bank "all clear".

The girls, and the rest of the team, look at each other and shake their heads. As Spike walks away with tears running down his cheeks. Wordy heads in the direction where Spike is and grabs his shoulder comforting him.

" Spike it's not over yet. You don't know if she gone. Wait to we get confirmation".

Wordy, Spike says. "How could she not be gone. Did you see what the bomb did in there? Rooms where ripped apart. The safe was blown to smithereens"

Wordy walks with Spike a few feet, chit chatting as they walk.

Sarge and Eddy talk to the CEO of the Bank and find out the two bank robbers were killed in the explosion.

Sarge and Eddy enter the bank and head towards where the explosion did the most damage and find two guys dead on the floor in front of the vault.

A squealing nose from the wheels on the robot and debris falling off of the robot make Sarge and Eddy both turn around quickly, taking precautions to see what the noise was.

Babycakes is standing there covered in soot and debris from the explosion.

Babycakes starts rumbling off "No rob bank, bad boys"

Eddy and Sarge look at each other and shake their heads in amazement.

Sarge says "Let the Unies handle this and let's get the heck out of here"

SARGE and Eddy start walking down the debris filled hallway and out of the bank.

Babycakes is right behind them. Heading up the sidewalk to where the SUV'S are parked and the waiting team members

Babycakes "is still rattling off "No rob bank, bad boys".

Spike and Wordy turn around and face the bank as smoke still bellows out of it. Spotting Sarge and Eddy and hearing Babycakes, heads up to where they are.

Spike gets a smile on his face and blurts out "OMG, Babycakes is okay".

The girls all look at each other and smile as Spike yells "she's okay"

Sarge is standing next to Babycakes as he says "Yea she is fine, just dirty, banged up and dusty".

Babycakes puts her arms up as if to hug Sarge.

Donna, Jules and Winnie start laughing and at the same time "Awe, give her a hug Sarge"

Sarge shaking his head raises his arms up and around Babycakes, "You did an outstanding job Babycakes"

Babycakes puts her arms up in the air again and paces back and forth then decides to go up the ramp and get into the squad truck. The girls get in the back, as Spike gets into the driver seat.

Sarge and Eddy get in their SUV and Wordy gets in his and pull out into traffic and disappear.

The team arrives at the SRU parking garage and enters, heading to the debriefing room, and in comes Babycakes right behind them.

Sarge at one end of the table and Babycakes at the other. Sam, Jules, Winnie and Eddy on one side and Wordy, Spike and Donna on the other.

Sarge begins to speak. "Well, glad to see our girls are back safely, but you still have to get checked out".

Spike "Yea thanks to Babycakes"

ED speaking "Spike, you did a fantastic job at rigging Babycakes with those capabilities".

Sarge beings to speak "Who's answering the phone? Winnie!

Winnie now has the floor and says "I am! Spike made me an ear piece so I can answer the phone anywhere in this building with a touch of a button.

Spike "Yea! I also made a camera in here so we can visualize what's happening at the front desk.

Sarge (shaking his head) "Spike, you are the best.

Jules getting in on the conversation "Yea and Sarge gave Babycakes a hug, that was so sweet".

Sarge (with a grin) "Now let's focuses guys".

Wordy speaks up "I think we need to have more security for our office in case this happens again".

Donna speaks up "Yea, I agree with that one. Background checks on our janitors or anyone else that works here".

Sarge (as he picks up the beer and passes them out) "Well, let's have a cold one, and think things out and focus on what we can do".

Ed speaks up "The janitors have a card to enter the building after hours. So let's have a security officer on duty that sits at the front desk and takes rounds every so many minutes to check on what they are doing".

Jules "Or anyone else that enters the building".

Donna states "Video cameras at the entrance and different positions throughout the office. View them on a regular basis".

Sarge speaks up and says "Hey, they all sound good, but expensive".

Spike jumps up and says "Hey, we have Babycakes, you know. She can work for free and walk the halls at various times and recording any motions or noises".

Ed pops up and says "Hey now that is a great idea. Babycakes our security officer".

Donna speaks up and says "How's that sound Babycakes. You wanna work?

Babycakes raises her head and puts her arms up in the air and starts pacing back and forth.

Spike says "I don't know if she likes that, Sarge"!

Sarge "Well she better! Start the mechanics and get her up and running, Spike"!

Winnie's ear peace starts ringing as she answers "Strategic Response Unit"

The voice on other ends "This is the 911 operator. You have a situation at Tim Horton's on the corner of Bathurst.

Winnie "Okay will inform Team 2 of the situation".

The debriefing continues as the metal door closes.

Glances of Winnie's empty desk area.

The computer screen showing shots of Team 2 in progress

Black SUV's leaving parking area.

Team 2 pulling up alongside of Tim Horton's

Sarge speaks to Winnie "What was that about"

Winnie says "Something at Tim Horton's is going on. I referred it to Team 2.

The end of Act III. Hope you enjoy my three chapters so far. Please send any comments or suggestions. Luv to hear some reviews.


End file.
